Not Alone
by icepopsicle
Summary: After taking the difficult annual exams, the students of Gakuen Alice are treated with a surprise trip. Does Mikan's excitement turn into complete disappointment? NatsumexMikan. Oneshot. Please review!


**Not Alone**

**Summary:** After taking the difficult annual exams, the students of Gakuen Alice are treated with a surprise trip. Does Mikan's excitement turn into complete disappointment? NatsumexMikan. Oneshot.

I am not good at summaries.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**A/N:** Hello, guys! This is my first fanfiction, so yeah...

"Ohayo!" exclaimed Narumi with an excited smile plastered on his face.

The students in Class B continued to talk as they normally would and paid little attention to Narumi-sensei. The Natsume/Ruka Fanclub girls gazed at the boys from the corner and, Koko and Kitsuneme were joking around.

"I have a surprise for you guys! So after taking the annual exams last week, the academy has decided for the students to go on a trip to a resort in Central Town for two days! The scores were above average this year so everybody who passed can go!"

The class started to chatter about the trip, as it was a rare occasion for the academy to do this.

Mikan dazed off in excitement, thinking about central town. _I'm so excited! I can't wait to shop with Hotaru (I love you, Hotaru!) and buy masses of Howalon! After such long and hard hours of studying, I can finally spend quality time with my friends._

Unknowingly, Mikan started drooling.

"Baka Mikan, you're drooling," Hotaru said sternly, her baka gun ready at hand.

"Hotaru! I just can't wait to go! I want to buy 20 boxes of Howalon"

Mikan quickly turned to Natsume, who was nonchalantly reading his manga.

"Ne, Natsume are you excited?" Mikan asked eagerly.

"Hn."

A dreary look came upon Mikan's face. "Mou, you're so boring Natsume."

Natsume took a glance at her and continued reading his manga.

Suddenly, Narumi raised his voice.

"Oh, class.. I forgot to tell you something. Err-some people didn't pass…which means they can't go. Jinno sensei clearly stated that this trip will only be permitted to the students that passed. Well, actually only one person didn't pass. Please do not make fun of her-err- the person that did not pass."

Mikan's ears sharply perked up. She was nervous. _Oh no. Please don't be me. Please don't be me. _Mikan tried not to worry and she continued to do class work.

The class became quiet. All heads shifted towards Mikan. A couple of seconds passed and she realized that everybody was still staring at her.

"Really guys? Why are you staring at me? What? Do you think that _I _ was the one who didn't pass?" she asked nervously, chuckling at the end of her sentence as if trying to avoid her fate.

The whole class, including Narumi, sweat dropped.

Koko, reading Mikan's thoughts, raised a finger and opened his mouth, "And I studied so hard for those exams. I can't believe it. I wanted just wanted to buy Howalon. Especially because I heard this week is special edition flavored Howalon week."

The class giggled.

"Koko! Stop reading other people's thoughts!" snapped Mikan, saddened by her situation.

"Aww. Gomen, Mikan-chan. I will try to talk to Jinno about this," Narumi said in a comforting tone.

Mikan sighed. "Arigatou, Narumi-sensei. No matter what, I will try to make the best out of this weekend, even if I will be all alone while everyone is at Central Town!" She smiled cutely, trying to make do. She had already known that Jinno would say no, as Mikan was definitely _not_ one of his favorites.

* * *

><p>On the following day, Mikan saw off her friends as they boarded the yellow cat bus.<p>

"Bye everybody! Have fun!" exclaimed Mikan as she waved her hand with a big smile.

Nonoko, Anna, and Inchou all waved goodbye. "We'll bring you back gifts, Mikan-chan!"

The pony-tailed girl thanked them with smiles as she pondered over what she would do over this lonesome weekend. Just then she remembered that Jinno-sensei had given her a study packet that she was to complete over the weekend for not passing the exams. An undetectable look of sadness was drawn upon her face.

Mikan looked up to see that almost everybody had boarded the bus. Ruka and Natsume were the last to board.

"B-bye, Sakura-san," said Ruka sheepishly.

"Oh, bye Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun," she replied back with a subtle grin.

Natsume stared at her with his 'haha-you-don't-know-what-I'm-thinking' look.

As the bus pulled away, a comical frown was in Mikan's mind. _That Natsume, sometimes I have no idea what's on his mind._

* * *

><p>When all of the students had arrived at the Central Town resort, the teachers allowed the students to roam around.<p>

Central Town was bustling with people. The stores were filled up, the ice-cream stand was loaded with a line of kids, and the famous Howalon stand was crowded with people. "Get your delicious Howalon people! This week is special edition week so get your flavored Howalon! Ten rabbits a box!" shouted the sales clerk.

Natsume saw the Howalon stand and already an image of Mikan appeared in his head. He remembered her warm smiles and her bubbly voice. It annoyed him that he was thinking about her. That Mikan. That stupid, ugly girl with polka dot panties. Somehow, a slight grin ended up on his face.

His best friend Ruka looked at him with curiosity. "Natsume, do you want to look around and buy something?"

"Hn" was his reply.

* * *

><p>That same evening, happy-go-lucky Mikan, laying on her bed and still wearing her day clothes, was frantically working on her study packet. Pencil in hand, she started to jot down the answers to the math problems. <em>I'll make the best of this weekend by finishing my study packet! That'll prove Jinno-sensei!<em>

"So it's strawberry print today huh?" asked a certain crimson-eyed boy mockingly.

"N-Natsume! Hentai! Why are you looking at my panties!" Mikan yelled angrily in an embarrassed tone.

"You are laying like that. I can't help but notice them. You practically flaunted them yourself, ugly."

"Baka Natsume! Why are you here anyway? How did you even get in, pervert?"

"Window."

Mikan turned to see that her window was wide open. Anybody could've gotten in.

"…..a mission. I came back early...to finish a mission and I let myself in your room"

Of course, Natsume was a good liar. He was good at being stoic, hiding his true feelings, especially for her. Moreover, Mikan was as dense as can be. She felt a pang in her heart that Natsume had to go through such things. Little did she know, that was a fake excuse for his reason for coming. Mikan became silent.

"Polka dots, why are you still wearing your day clothes?"

"You just called me strawberry prints a minute ago!" said Mikan. "I was actually working on my homework packet. And I'm almost done! This is pretty good for me. Ne, aren't you proud of me, Natsume?"

Not showing it, Natsume laughed in his mind of how Mikan could just be annoyed and mad at him and then suddenly be happy with smiles.

"Hn. Why don't you go change?"

"W-what?"

"Go change."

"R-right now? In front of you?"

"Yes, I would like that. No, idiot. It's called a bathroom."

"O-oh yeah, of course," said Mikan, actually feeling like an idiot. _Natsume really is a pervert though!_

"Don't touch anything, dirty fox!" Mikan grabbed her pair of pajamas and charged into the bathroom.

Natsume looked around and ignored her command. He picked up the first thing that sparked his interest- Mikan's diary. It was hidden behind a vase of flowers. He opened the journal, and turned to the most recent entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Konichiwa, diary-san! It's your bud Mikan here. So today everybody headed off to the central town resort. I really hope that everyone has a good time there __. I said good-bye to everyone. I saw Natsume board last. He just stared at me. He is such a weirdo (and a pervert at that)! But Natsume is nice and caring, even if he doesn't show it. Anyway, this week is the launch of special edition flavored Howalon. How exciting!_

There was a wet circle. Natsume assumed that Mikan must have drooled thinking about candy. How fitting of her. Disregarding the wet circle, he continued reading.

…._So I better start working on my homework packet. I'm going to prove to Jinno-sensei that I'm not the stupid dummy he thinks I am! Well, goodbye, diary-san!_

Natsume smirked at her child-like writing. He heard the bathroom door creak. With his cat-like reflexes, he placed the diary down stealthily behind where it belonged, trying not to draw any attention.

"What are you doing?" asked Mikan, curious but not suspicious.

"Nothin."

She glowered at him for a few seconds.

"Why are you looking at me like that, ugly?"

"No reason," she said, ending with a playful grin.

"You should continue to work on your homework."

"Yeah…"

"Do you need any help?"

_Natsume offered to help? What?_ Mikan was a bit dumbfounded, causing her to stutter.

"Err…umm…well.."

"I asked if you needed any help, polka," Natsume said sternly with a hint of curiosity on his face.

"Umm. No thanks, Natsume. I can handle these last few problems myself."

"Okay. I'll leave you to yourself." Natsume started walking out of her bedroom door.

"W-wait, Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"G-goodnight!"

"Yeah, you too," he replied, walking out with a hidden smile.

When Natsume left, Mikan felt a bit sad. She felt comforted when he was around. Even though he mocked her, insulted her, and was a pervert to her, he was the only one that made her heart tingly.

With Natsume on her mind, Mikan got off of her bed and walked towards her diary behind the flower vase. She noticed something that wasn't there before. Next to her diary, Mikan found a pink gift box with a bow, labeled "Special Edition Strawberry Flavored Howalon."

A/N: What did you think? Please review if you would like! Criticisms accepted. All of your reviews would be appreciated. :) Thank you.

This story is just supposed to be fun and easy going, if you know what I mean. I am sorry if it is too short.

I will try and revise all of my grammatical and spelling errors when I have the time.

Wow. I just looked over my story and, boy, did I find a lot of mistakes. Haha, though there are still probably more that I haven't detected.


End file.
